Haunted America 1: Friday the 13th
by TeamDean79
Summary: Over the summer, Bella and the Cullens roadtrip across America, going to the sights of where classic horror movies took place to see if there's any truth in the legends in the movies...and are about to be surprised at what they find. Canon pairings.


**I came up with this a long time ago, along with my brilliant aunt's help. We were talking about a bunch of scary movies and had just watched the 2009 version of Friday the 13****th****. Then my aunt mentioned Twilight…and this was born out of it. By the way, this is the first in a series of many.**

**Beware of spoilers!**

**Now, bear with me here: events have happened in different order. This is post New Moon but pre Eclipse, so Victoria and her newborns haven't died yet and the events of Eclipse don't happen until after summer—it's the only way this will work.**

**So, I don't own Twilight or Friday the 13****th****, they belong to their well-respected owners.**

**And I know that this is a short one—at least, it's shorter than the others will be—but this is more of a prologue than a chapter.**

**One last thing; this is the first in a series, with the Cullens going on road trips to several different sights of horror movies, so there'll be more. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Haunted America 1: Friday the 13****th**

Chapter 1: How It All Started

"I've got an idea," Bella Swan said, glancing away from the road to look at her boyfriend that wasn't all-too-human, Edward Cullen. "We could have a scary movie night tonight. It's strange, but fun."

And that was how it had all started, with the police chief's daughter's random idea.

The two had gone to the local movie rental store, and had loaded up on movies—Halloween, Friday the 13th, A Nightmare on Elm Street, and Paranormal Activity, to name a few—and had drove back into the woods where the ancient, yet graceful, timeless and beautiful Cullen home in Bella's truck. Upon reaching there, they'd crossed through the house with a vague yet understandable answer from Bella as to what they were doing and why they each had a pile of plastic DVD cases in their arms;

"Scary movie night."

It wasn't quite 'night' yet, though; more like four o'clock in the afternoon, so they were hoping to have time to watch at least some of the movies. While Edward didn't have a problem with it, Bella was hoping to make coffee and chocolate her best friend so that she could stay up as late as her body would allow to watch as many movies as they could get out of the night. Her low tolerance to caffeine be damned; she wanted to watch some freaky movies. Edward didn't seem to entirely agree with the idea to keep Bella up like that, but if that was what she wanted, he wanted it for her…although he didn't understand her sudden desire to watch horror movies—it was a side of Bella that he hadn't seen before.

Somehow or another, they'd ended up asking every Cullen and Hale living in the house whether or not they wanted to join them by the time they reached the staircase, and upon getting a positive answer from all of them, they backpedaled to spacious living room with all the furniture in there that mismatched and yet somehow flowed together, stacking the DVDs in a few stacks on the floor beneath the flat screen TV. The eight of them all managed to get settled around the living room area where they could see the TV—Bella and Edward sat side by side, the same with Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie sat on a chair by herself, her arms crossed, not really happy with herself for agreeing but trying to be sociable. Jasper sat on a love seat, and Alice sat at his feet, leaning against his legs. Emmett said beside her, pumped for some small-screen gore and action—if you could call their TV a "small screen".

Surprisingly, all eight of them found themselves getting caught up in the action and the stories of each movie, beginning with "Friday the 13th", about Jason Voorhees, a deformed man that had drowned as a little boy at Camp Crystal Lake and had somehow rose from the dead to kill the visitors to Camp Crystal Lake in revenge of his mother. After that, they went on with others, so completely wrapped up in the storylines so that there wasn't any room left to think about anything else. Emmett yelled at the characters sometimes for tripping, or one in particular: "Idiot! If you here a sound, DON'T GO OUTSIDE LOOKING FOR THE SOUND! IT'S PROBABLY SOMEONE THAT WANTS TO KILL YOUR ASS! DON'T LOOK! RUN AS FAST AS YOUR SEVERELY UNEQUIPPED HUMAN LEGS CAN CARRY YOU! RUN! RUUUUUUUUNNNNN!" And the scary movie fest didn't turn out as bad as any of them thought. They all bonded, in a way, sharing their opinions about what the victims did wrong and others in the time it took between movies. In a way, Bella bonded with her new family. As she was so happy about that that thinking about the Cullens being her "new family" didn't automatically make her imagine the pain of becoming a vampire that would eventually come.

Eventually, though, Bella found herself tired beyond the point of coffee or caffeine in any form helping her stay awake. So they finished "Paranormal Activity"—to which Emmett sat for several minutes with his jaw dropped before saying in awe, "Brilliance. Sheer and utter brilliance."—and that was it for that night; they would continue on tomorrow. And it was easily decided that Bella would spend the night at the Cullens' house, thanks to their hospitality and that they wanted to resume the movie fest as soon as possible.

Bella sat beside Edward on the couch a little while longer. They sat in silence for a while, with Edward's arm around Bella and her leaning against his shoulder, before she murmured, "I have another random yet interesting idea."

"Well, the first one seems to have turned out all right," Edward said, grinning crookedly, "so what is it, love?"

Bella sat up. "These horror movies."

"Yes. What about them?"

"All of the different killers and locations and different things they're based on…what if they're real?"

Edward frowned thoughtfully at them. "Um…"

"Well, think about it. You're real, and you're vampires! The Quileutes are real, and some of them are werewolves! Why not these? You know—Jason, Michael, those demons that drove that man to target his family in the Amityville house…what if they were real? What if some of these things really did happen?"

Edward looked at her, still frowning slightly. "I'm not sure…what if they were?"

"Well…it might be pushing my luck, but…what if we went to these places? All eight of us? We could find out if these movies are based on true events, if the legends in them are real. We've got the entire summer, and even if we don't find anything it would still be fun."

Edward paused for just a second and seemed about to reply before he paused, smiling slightly. "Alice is in."

Bella looked up as the small dark-haired girl appeared in the doorway that the Cullens had recently existed. "You are?"

"Darn straight I am." Alice grinned. "It'll be fun. It'll be like a vacation."

"What about the others…?" Bella started to ask, but as she was about to they filtered inside. "I vote hell yeah," Emmett said enthusiastically just as he walked inside.

Bella smiled, feeling better about her idea; she could always count on Emmett. He was like the little…_big_ brother she never had.

"I think it's a good idea too, Bella," Carlisle said, smiling in that way he had that made him seem fatherly and older and yet young at the same time.

"I agree," Esme said, smiling as well, clearly delighted with the idea. "It would be a good chance for us to bond as a family."

"I was thinking the exact same thing."

When all eyes were on her, Rosalie just kind of shrugged. "I guess I'm in, too. Why not?"

And they nodded, because she actually seemed content with the idea and not just making everyone else that clearly wanted to go happy.

Jasper nodded once. "I vote yes, too. I…think it would be fun." And he gave one of his fleeting, rare smiles.

All of them looked at each other, making sure they really meant what they said, that they all truly wanted to go. And when their verifications were complete, Alice grinned.

"Road trip!"

* * *

**That chapter was…pretty light. But does every chapter of a story about horror movies have to creep the bejeezus out of you? Come on! And tell me if you think I should continue!**


End file.
